Sometimes Love Is Found Where You Least Expect It
by RirenLove
Summary: Who would have thought that the event at the beginning of wintercup would lead Furihata Kouki to eventually fall in love with the person he least expected to fall in love with. Main: Akafuri Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko, Tetsuya Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei.
1. Chapter 1

Furihate Kouki is now officially terrified.

Furihata watches in utter shock as the blood drip down from a wound on Kagami Taiga's cheek, right below his eye, a wound that was caused by a pair of scissors almost stabbing Kagami in the eye by the hand of none other than Akashi Seijuro, the carrier of the Emperors Eye. Furihata admits that if he was a little scared of Akashi before, he is now officially terrified.

After that terrifying first meeting between Akashi and Furihata, Furihata couldn't even accidentally land his eyes on Akashi throughout the winter cup competition without shaking in fear over that traumatizing event. That's why, when winter cup was finally over, the relief on Furihata's face from both Seirin winning the match and not having to see Akashi again was indescribable.

That relief of not having to see Akashi again had only lasted until he lay on his bed preparing to sleep his exhaustion away.

Now two months later Furihata certainly lost count of how many nights the memory of that event assaulted his dreams turning them from good or weird dreams to full-fledged, horrifying nightmares of Akashi stabbing him in the gut, face or in the throat –depending on which the Akashi in his nightmare feels like ending his life on that day- with a pair of scissors and watching as Furihata lays on the ground taking in his final breath, dying with a sadistic satisfied smirk on the heterochromatic Emperors face waking one horrified Furihata up in the middle of the night or in the morning with the last traces of a scream stuck in his throat and body drenched in cold sweat causing him to be so terrified to the point that he feared the time of the day when he would have to go to sleep.

Imagine Furihata's happiness and relief when those nightmares stopped completely.

That's why when a day after the two weeks mark without nightmares of Akashi Kuroko approaches Furihata after the basketball practice is over for the day and tells him that Akashi had an important matter to discuss with the GoM members and for some reason wanted Kuroko to bring the ''shivering Chihuahua'' **-**as Akashi had dubbed Kouki according to Kuroko since he didn't know his name back then and it had stuck**-** who hid behind Kuroko during the GoM meeting before the Winter Cup began with him to the meeting. Furihata turned as white and pale as a sheet of paper, especially when he was told by Kuroko that refusing wasn't an option when he was about to protest. After Kuroko told him the date and time of when the meeting will be taking place then taking his leave, Furihate headed towards the changing room, took a shower, changed back into his uniform then headed home.

Once he arrived home and went to his room. Now in his pyjamas and about to go to bed Kouki wondered why Akashi wanted him at the GoM meeting and he couldn't help but play all the nightmares he had of Akashi killing him since then in his mind and wondering if one of them was going to become reality at the meeting.

That day, for the first time in two weeks, Furihata had a nightmare of a certain man with heterochromatic eyes cutting he's tongue off with a pair of scissors, making sure that he wouldn't be able to scream for help, then cutting open his throat with said pair of scissors and watching Furihata die slowly with a maniac gleam in his heterochromatic eyes and a psychotic grin taking hold of his lips, leaning down so his lips were right next to Furihata's ear as Furihata took in a last breath and purring in his ear, ''My words are absolute. Kouki, don't disobey me'' were the last words Kouki heard accompanied by the sensation of a hand stroking his cheek gently.

Kouki woke up drenched from head to toes in cold sweat screaming


	2. Chapter 2

Furihata opens his eyes to the sensation of sunlight burning his eyes. The day being a Saturday morning meant no school, with that knowledge in mind Furihata contemplates staying in bed for a little while longer, though, after a few minutes pass he simply decides to leave the comfort of his bed. Getting out of bed Furihata heads to the bathroom to give the bladder that had been nagging him since he woke up the sweet relief it needs then getting started with his morning routine which consisted of taking a shower, drying himself and putting on his clothes. Finished with the first half of his routine, Furihata opens the bathroom cabinet with mirrors placed on both the inside and the outside of the cabinet, he takes out his toothbrush, for the first time since he woke up he takes a look towards the mirror his exhausted face reflected back at him. Black circles that could rival those of a pandas under his eyes, pale face bordering on sickly that reflects the obvious lack of sleep he has been experiencing for the past week.

_This past week has been hell._ Furihata thinks, spitting out the foam made out of toothpaste, rinsing his mouth, he then washes his toothbrush which after he places back to its right place in the mug placed in the cabinet for his toothbrush. He takes out his hairbrush attempting to tame his bedhead then heading downstairs to the kitchen to prepare himself a simple breakfast whilst contemplating what to do on that day. In the end he decides on heading to the library and borrowing a few tragic romance novels, then heading to the convenience store which after he will go to the sports shop to buy a new basketball shoes and a new ball. He takes out a paper and a pen writing down a smalllist of the things he will be getting from the sports shop and the convenience store. The shopping list read the following: _basketball shoes and ball. A bag of Salt and Vinegar flavoured chips, four cans of Energy Drink, a bottle of Coca Cola, two bars of chocolate, a pack of popcorn. _He already had what movie he wanted to watch that day in mind. Having finished planning his day, Furihata sets his slowly cooling breakfast on the dining table and begings eating it slowly.

_Four days left_. He thinks while chewing his food carefully._ Four days until the meeting with the ex Generation of Miracles captain and members._ Having finished his breakfast, Furihata takes the dishes to the sink, after washing them he heads to the front door, grabs his bag, puts on his shoes and jacket then he heads out to get on with his plans for the day, his first stop being the library.

At the library he greets the librarian with a smile and a nod then proceeds to the romance fantasy section of the library picking out the following books:_The Tragedy Of Lyanne, Within The Blue Sea, Tears Of A Broken Heart_ along with _Forbidden Love_. Taking the four books he chose, he went back to the front desk. After borrowing them Furihata leaves the library and goes to the convenience store, after picking up everything he had written down on the shopping list from the convenience store, he heads to the register and pays for his snacks.

Shopping for shoes didn't take long since Furihata already knew which shoes he wanted to buy, after paying for the shoes and the ball Furihata headed back home.

Two good movies, a bag of chips and a can of Energy Drink later Kouki was on the verge of falling asleep. He headed to his bedroom, changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth then went and laid down on his comfortable dreading the meeting with the GoM in four days, his last thought before he fell asleep was a prayer for no casualties at the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Two months after wintercup... Akashi's PoV_

Akashi is troubled. His mind has been occupied by a certain chihuahua to the

point that he has been losing sleep and its troubling him. Akashi is not stupid

and he most certainly isn't dense either, thus after two months had passed since the wintercup and the thoughts about that person didn't disappear dispite Akashi not having seen him for over two months, Akashi immediately figured out what his feeling were.

Akashi honestly never thought he would ever have _feelings_ for someone, let along someone who shoke and trembled at the sight of him, making Akashi's situation even more complicated seeing as he decided to pursue a relationship with the shivering chihuahua. Though, Akashi admits, that its his fault, with how their first meeting went he isn't surprised that the adorable brunet with big expressive eyes feared him. Any normal person would have fleed upon seeing Akashi thrust a pair of scissors in Kagami Taigas face, almost removing one of his eyes, though ending up with only scratching Taigas cheek. In Akashis defense, he knew Kagami would dodge. Though that doesn't change the fact that the brunet who caught his interest is afraid of him and he doesn't know how to remove that fear that the brunet harbors towards him, nor he knows how to woo someone, though, he did figure out that using violence infront of the brunet isn't going to help his case.

**What Akashi has learned so far****_: _**_Never use any form of violence while in the vicinity of the brunet or said brunets teammates._

**What Akashi has learned so far II**: _Never try to intimidate the guy you like if he happens to go by the nickname 'the shivering chihuahua' or 'the coward' because he will just be rendered into a stuttering trembling mess due to fear._

This is going to be difficult.

_He probably doesn't even want to see me. _Akashi thought, sipping on the cup of tea the maid had brought him about a minute ago while thinking of a way to meet up with the guy he has developed feelings for without making him run away or if he can't manage that then without letting him run away.

Going through the thousandth of doomed plans running through his head, after a few seconds have passed he pauses after a certain expressionless bluenet comes to his mind. Akashi hastly takes out his phone and texts all the GoM members about a meeting in two weeks from then, adding a extra part to the text messages he plans on sending Kuroko.

* * *

Kurokos phone buzzes intecading he just received a text message. He takes out his phone and checks the ID finding that the message is from Akashi. He opens the text.

**From**: Akashi-kun

**To**: Kuroko Tetsuya

**Subject: **GoM meeting

**Content**: GoM meeting in two weeks in Tokyo. Bring that shivering chihuahua with you, the brunet whom you brought with you to our previous GoM meeting, I won't take a no for an answer.

Kuroko looked at the text message he received with curiousity. _What would Akashi-kun want to see Furihata-kun for?_ Kuroko wondered to himself. In the end he just decided to reply to the text he received.

* * *

Akashi took out his phone assuming he received a reply from Kuroko, taking a look at his phone proved him correct. He opened the text to see what Kuroko sent to him.

**From**: Kuroko Tetsuya

**To**: Akashi Seijuro

**Subject**: RE:GoM meeting

**Content**: Ok, I'll make sure to bring Furihata Kouki-kun with me.

_Furihata Kouki. _Akashi thought. _So that's his name._

_This was going to be the longest two weeks I've ever experienced_. Akashi thought, taking a last sip from his now cold tea. _A really, really long two weeks._


	4. Chapter 4

**Adjective: **Nervous [nur-vuh s]

**Definition: **highly excitable; unnaturally or acutely uneasy or apprehensive: to become nervous under stress.

**Example of usage: **He bit his lip nervously while waiting for his crushes response to his confession. **or **He was nervous while waiting for the results of the exam **or** ''Today I will be meeting my new family for the first time, I'm feeling really nervous.''

* * *

_The morning of the GoM meeting. Furihata Koukis PoV. _

Currently Furihata Kouki is nervous. He is sitting in a bus, acompanying Kuroko to Akashi Seijuros villa in Tokyo to attend a meeting between the members of the Generation of Miracles based on the request (aka, orders) of the captain of said Miracles for reasons that he doesn't know. Thus, Furihata is nervous and no one has the right to critisize him.

''Calm down Furihata-kun, you looks as if you're being delived to the god of death. Akashi-kun just wants to talk. Probably.'' Kuroko tries to reassure Furihata.

''That doesn't erase the nervousness, It doesn't change the fact that I don't know what it is that he wants from me'' Furihata clarifies. '' even if he just wants to talk like you're saying he does I still don't know what he wants to talk about so, I can't help but feel nervous.'' Furihata finishes.

''Honestly, even if I want to assure you that everything will be okay I can't because even I myself don't know what he wants you there for since he didn't tell me anything, I'm just as much in the dark as you are and just as curious, if not even more curious than you'' Kuroko says ''Akashi-kun has never liked outsiders to be present at any of the Generation of Miracles meetings as you saw what happened at wintercup when you were there, even during our days in Teiko, I'm really surprised he asked me to bring you of all people'' Kuroko paused for a second, looking to see if he had accidentally offended his teammate and friend. When he saw that Furihata didn't see offended he continued. ''No offense, but if he ever asked me to bring someone to one of the meetings I would honestly expect him to ask me to bring Taiga along, since he reached the level to play on par with any of them.''

''Ah, now that Kagami came up, how is your relationship going? You guys started dating a few weeks before wintercup began right?'' Furihata asks good naturedly.

''It's fine, he was worried when he heard about the meeting and wanted to come along but I managed to convince him that nothing bad will happen, I managed to convince him not to only by promising to text him every 10 minutes, only then did he agree, even now he is probably sitting there at home, staring at the clock waiting for a text to confirm I'm ok or a call telling him that something went wrong while praying for the first rather than the latter.'' Kuroko smiled fondly at the thought of his boyfriend waiting for him at home. ''He is such a big worrywart.'' Kuroko chuckled while Furihata giggled.

About 20 minutes on the bus later they arrived at the bus stop where Kuroko pressed the button to alert the driver that they want to get off and called a taxi to drive them the rest of the way, since taxis are expensive, especially for a highschool student, they had to ride the bus for over the first half of the way and then get off and ride a taxi the rest of it because a bus can't drive on the Akashi familys property nor is there a stop for one.

The taxi having arrived after about 15 minutes of waiting, they get in and Kuroko gives the driver directions of where they need to get off at.

Now standing in front of the villa Furihata is completely dumbfounded. He knew Akashi was well off but not how _well_ off he was.

Kuroko led Furihata to the front door and rang the door bell. They both waited until someone opened the door.

A _butler_. Furihata thought. They have a butler. Wait, is that _maids_ I see behind the butler?

''Welcome to the Akashi summer villa. Please do come in, Furihata-sama, Kuroko-sama, Seijuro-sama informed us about your arrival.'' The butler informed Kuroko and Furihata.

The villa was nothing like Furihata has ever seen. It was absolutely _gorgeous. _They had a chandelier, a really big, sparkly chandelier, the interior looked worthy of being in a castle, there was both modern and victorian styled furniture.

The butler cleared his throat and the smiled kindly when he gained both Furihata and Kurokos attention.

''Akashi-sama told me upon your arrival I should bring you both to his office where he will be waiting for the rest of Akashi-samas companions. Please, follow me, his office right up those stairs.'' The butler said. ''Midorima-sama, Atsushi-sama, Kise-sama have already arrived and are currently waiting with Akashi-sama.''

They followed the butler to the second floor where he led them to Seijuros office. Standing infront of the office the butler knocked on the door twice. ''Akashi-sama. Kuroko-sama and Furihata-sama have both arrived.''

''Come in.'' They heard Akashis voice answer through the door. The butler opened the door for them. ''Tanaka, go tell the maid to prepare our guests tea and take out the desserts.'' Akashi ordered. ''Yes, Akashi-sama.'' The butler answered, immediately taking his leave.

Akashi along with the other present GoM membersglanced towards his guests , mainly Furihata, he could easily see how terrified Furihata seemed to be. Kuroko walked towards the sofa Atsushi sat on and sat next to him while observing Akashi. He didn't expect what came out of Akashis mouth. Akashi with his usual monotonous tone said.

''Furihata you will sit next to me.''

Furihata clearly looked as if he was about to pass out. He held on though and walked towards the love seat Akashi was sitting on and sat next to him, trying as best as he could to stay as far away from him as possible while remaining in the love seat.

_Please someone save me! _Furihata thought, feeling as if he was about to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_The morning of the GoM meeting. Akashis PoV._

There is just something about the way how slowly time flows when you want to get something or highly anticipating to meet someone important to you whom you have a crush on but you just have to _wait_ because it's not the time to go and get said something or the time for said someone to arrive yet, and it just sucks so much and time flows so slow, seconds feel like minutes, minutes like hours and hours probably like days. And Akashi hates waiting, thus is impatient, and an impatient Akashi is a pissy Akashi.

_I hate waiting_. Akashi thinks, taking a sip of his morning tea. Maybe I should have sheduled the meeting for earlier. Ah, who am I kidding, _it would have been the same thing even if I had sheduled the meeting to be at five in the morning. _Another sip. _Just a few hours longer, 9 hours until 3pm. I just have to wait 9 hours long- 9 hours is such a long time. _Akashi concludes with a sigh. _Why did I wake up so early anyway?_ He asks himself. _Probably a mix of excitment and fear of messing up_. His mind supplied.

He stands up from the comfortable cushioned seat he was in and heads upstairs towards the library. _Since I have to wait I might aswell read a book. First though. _Akashi takes out what looks like a buzzer off one of the walls and rings it alerting a maid.

''What might I get you, Akashi-sama.'' The maid inquires respectfully.

''Bring me lemon tea and some light snack to go with it to the library.'' Akashi orders.

''As you wish, Akashi-sama.'' The maid bows slightly then takes her leave to bring what the young master asked of her while Akashi went on his way to the library.

He picked out a few books, and certainly his choice of books wasn't from the romance genre. Akashi, the carrier of the great emperors eye and the captain of the most elite team in the history of basketball and romance? Pfft. Never. -The books were romance novels-

He sat on one of the few cushioned chairs placed in the labrary when the made arrived and brewed him cup of tea then silently took her leave as to not disturb him.

_''Eren!'' Levi screamed his lovers name while reaching his hand towards him in an attempt to take his lovers hand into his own, but time being as cruel as it is, cut his lovers life short as soon as his forefinger was about to make contact with the familiar hand which had already been drained of any of the wartmh that it used to possess as a sign of having once belonged to a living human being who was also his lover. Levis last thought harbored immense hatred towards the world and his brother for being so cruel as to take his lover, the only thing he had ever had away from him. Not being able to handle the thought of having to spend his life without the person he loved the most in the whole world not by his side, he picked up the gun which had minutes previously been used on his lover by jasons older brother who had been against their relationship and took his own life hoping to be able to find his lover again in their next life and spend it with him, not knowing that there was no such a thing as a next life._

_That was quite sad _Akashi thought having finished the book, he rised his head and looked towards the clock placed above the desk for the time, seeing that he spent only three hours reading the book he got out of the chair with a sigh and headed towards the shelf, after placing the book back to its rightful spot on the shelf he left the library and headed towards to the garden wishing to spend some time amongst the roses the gardener rised in the small glass house built right next to the villa.


End file.
